Little One
by thegrimbee
Summary: When Glyph gets injured, no one else can save her besides the very leader of all Decepticons. One-Shot from being bored.


**I got very bored and decided to write about two of my favorite characters. Sorry if it sounds messed up. I wrote this in two days.**

**

* * *

**As Cybertron whirled around against the war, all Glyph, the little Archaeometrist, could think about was safety. She whimpered in fear as she ran through the thickness of smoke and avoided the dead bodies of former soldiers and troopers. Death was all she saw in her view.

The smell of debris filled her sensors until she was forced to cough for air. She could hear the panicked shouts and cries of others, as the bombs were set off and exploded right behind her. The whole ground shook. Buildings collapsed, computerized shields were shattered. It was like another version of hell in Cybertronian language.

Glyph was no longer safe either. She was most likely to be noticed that she was all alone, helpless as a little sparkling she was. With no protector or protection, it was as if she couldn't even think to fend for herself.

"All units retreat! RETREAT!," a voice ordered. It had to be a prime.

The little minibot ran towards the voice, hoping and praying that she would arrive there safe and sound. Until a cloud of smoke blocked her way. She didn't dare go any further. By the looks of it, the smoke held particles that could bury into the metal plating covering her and form an unknown chemical into her systems. Just her luck. Glyph held back a terrified sob. Her bright, blue optics scanned the area for any other Autobots that could save her from such horror.

And suddenly, she spotted movement. It looked like an Autobot! Her spark soon was filled with such relief, that she practically transformed in order to get to the savior. But if she did, it would give off some sort of signal to a passing Decepticon.

Glyph smiled and stuck her arms right out in front of her, trying to make her pedes go as fast as possible. The unknown robot didn't seem to notice her yet. She waved her servos, jumped up high, and pounced.

The feel of other metal finally completed her. She giggled and hugged close to the bot, until she began to ran her servos over them. It felt more like a pede than an average Autobot body figure. Frowning, Glyph opened her optics, looked up slowly, and gulped. Of course, to her mistake, it was no Autobot. But a Decepticon.

He was much bigger and taller than her, almost as tall as a building. His helm looked as if it was being covered by some sort of strange jar, while spikes emerge right out of his thick form. The mech was slim looking as he was painted with such an odd case of green and black. In his clawed servos were chains. Glyph was frozen with fear, that she didn't even notice that he noticed her.

"What in the slag?", the warrior reached down and picked up the minibot.

"Oil Slick! What in Primus's name do you have?," a strong voice snarled, the sound of stomping coming his way.

The odd-looking motorcycle merely shrugged, "I'm guessing its a deformed Autobot. So small and weak. Strika, you guess we should keep her as a prisoner?"

"Ah, throw it away! No use of killing it! Let it survive and warn it's puny Autobot brethren about the destruction we shall give them later in the future. And that the Decepticon cause shall soon seek its justice."

"..I don't think it'll remember all of tha-"

"Just get rid of it!"

Oil Slick sighed and did so, flinging Glyph into the filthy air and moving on. Glyph shrieked as she then collided into the hard surface of steel, her body tumbling all over until it finally came into a forever stop. Sparks flew everywhere once her antennae made contact. Soon enough, she couldn't move. Warning signs of damage flew at her, including the unbearable pain that overwhelmed her. It happened so fast. Was this the cycle in which she would offline? She hoped the answer would be yes or no. Either way, she only wished the treacherous feeling would just go away.

Her optics began to droop. So her answer was yes, she would soon pass on to the Well of All-Sparks. Would her studies be true, that there was such paradise, where both Con and Bot would forget their differences and live in peace? Such a fantasy could be doubted by anyone.

Taking in a deep breath, Glyph let out a cough as her color began to die down...

* * *

It felt like megacycles when she soon came back online. And it took her awhile to finally realize that she was still alive and functioning. Or maybe functioning. Glyph didn't dare to online her vision. Whatever was keeping her alive was unknown. If it where the Autobots, she would be able to hear the medics talking back and forth to one another in hushed tones, and the sound of the computers as they kept track of her spark rate.

She could just make out the faint 'beep's of a blocked signal. It took awhile for her audios to finally switch on, including the sensors in her limbs from being numb.

Glyph groaned as she bended her legs and stretched out her arms. They ached from the minor blow she received from that Oil Slick bot. She lifted a servo to rub her aching helm as it throbbed from an incoming processor ache.

"..I see you're functioning well..," a voice suddenly spoke.

Gasping, Glyph opened her optics and sat up immediately, only for her to bonk her helm against a hard surface.

"Careful..," the voice spoke again, sounding once again mech. She felt a large servo rest upon her back. "You're still a little stiff from that...'Fall' you took.."

"W-where am I?"

"Don't worry. You are safe from harm's way.."

"Look, thank you so much for your help!," Glyph smiled nervously, as she looked up, "I just couldn't imag...ine...?"

But once she did, her blue optics met non other than ominous red ones. They pierced right into her as she looked over the unknown face. She could just see the tyrant in him, and the scar covered body from past battles. His servos were covered in energon and oil, as bits of wiring were at his larger footing. The engines in his older body clicked and whirled about his spacecraft mode.

Megatron.

Glyph sat there, frozen to the spot. She began to heave in fear as she suddenly stumbled back against a wall.

The Decepticon leader sighed, "I won't do any harm to you, whatsoever.."

Glyph gulped and gasped out, "H-how is that f-for sure?" The older bot nodded and stood up, raising his larger servos up to his helm and backing off from the young femme. In between them both were medical tools for emergencies.

Very confused, she looked back up, "W-why do you have those?"

"Well," Megatron started. "As I was walking through the destruction my Decepticons made, I suddenly heard a loud thump and turned around. To my surprise it was a little green Autobot, one of the smallest I've seen so far. She was badly injured, her systems nearly shutting down and her spark almost close to perishing. I knew I couldn't just leave such a young creature to die. So as I was picking her up, Autotroopers suddenly came out of nowhere and began to shoot at me. I ran as fast as I could, the little sparkling in my arms, and soon came across a small cavern made by the fallen buildings. I took out my emergency medical kit and began to repair her, clipping off the broken wire tips and replacing them with new ones."

Glyph shuddered. The thought of being carried by the enemy and being touched by him just creeped her out.

Megatron noticed, and chuckled, "No need to be disgusted. I was only trying to help."

"I know you, Decepticon!," she spat out so sudden. "Y-your trying to get on my good side, causing me to give out some sort of important information for another massacre you'll be planning! Well, forget it! I'm not that easy to break anyways!"

...Well, that was surprising. Glyph felt angry at herself for acting such a way. It was childish. Yet, still, she couldn't say it any better. She knew that she couldn't just let the enemy be given important data. Even if she wasn't as tough as the others.

Megatron, however, merely chuckled once again. He had to admit the young one was adorable sparkling wise.

"I'm not here to have you admit anything to me," he said. "I just wanted to help you. Are you sure your even an adult?"

"Yes!", she hissed, squeaking afterward. "In fact, I've already graduated from Drouhard University!"

He shook his helm. "You look more like a sparkling to me..I shouldn't have took pity on you then. If you wish to leave, then go ahead." Megatron moved aside for her, revealing the entrance out of the dark cave. Glyph looked at it, then to Megatron and back. Was it a trick? She stayed in one spot, still deciding on either to trust the Decepticon and leave, or just keep where she was.

Megatron could tell that she was uneasy and sat down a few feet away from her.

What seemed like megacycles did Glyph finally sit up a little and crawl over to the opened exit. She could feel the others optics watching her every move as she then stuck her little helm out.

Everything seemed so quiet. The wreckage looked endless as the rubble was scattered across the land.

She doubted that anyone would be alive from this. If her friends still thrived, and if anyone was looking for her 'dead' body.

Glyph sank back into the cavern, and back to where she found herself. Curling up into a small ball and holding her knees close to her chest, Glyph sniffled as she buried her face into her arms. All she wanted was to go back home.

Looking at her pitiful frame, Megatron could have just shrugged and get the hell out of there. But just looking at the little femme made him feel sick. If he left her out here all alone, Primus knows what kind of bot would find her and take all the advantage they needed...

He continued to gaze at her before actually speaking, "...Do you feel any aches? Any pains?"

Glyph looked up at him, streams of tears running down her faceplates. "W-well...I-I d-do fe-feel k-kind of crampish in my m-midsection.."

"Alright," Megatron sat up. Glyph panicked a little until she felt the gentle servos grasp her body and lay her down, gently. The tyrant began to examine her stomach and sides until he found the problem. Taking out a pair of tweezers from his kit, he began to work at the seams and wiring and what seemed like a cramp soon turned into bliss. Glyph sighed in content until she suddenly let out a giggle.

Megatron looked at her with a confused look on his face, "..What?"

"You touch one of my tickle spots," she giggled again. Tickle spots? Now what in the hell was a tickle spot? Autobots were such strange creatures.

Seeing his confusion, Glyph sat up, continuing her giggles. "A tickle spot is a spot where your very ticklish! My and my brother, Tap Out, have a bunch of those. When we were younger, we use to always tickle each other until our sides hurt."

Still giving her an odd look, Megatron didn't have any comment for that and continued to fix her up. Glyph continued to giggle at the touch until Megatron was soon finished.

There was a pause as Glyph sat back up once again and looked at the mech, "...Do you have any?"

"..Excuse me..?"

"Tickle spots. Do you have any?"

Megatron looked at her, oddly. "...I don't think so..." Glyph nodded a little. She began to frown once again, "..Why are you suddenly so..?"

"So what?", the Fusion Fighter looked at her. His optics peered down at her so strictly that it made her feel so much smaller.

"..Nice?", she managed to say. "I mean, I've heard stories about you being a ruthless, merciless, tyrant that wishes to rule Cybertron with an iron fist. He has no spark about anyone and will always risk your life in order to get what he wants."

The mech went quiet. Glyph glanced at him, nervously, wondering if she had said something awful.

"...Because..I've always had this problem...With young ones..," he started. "Sparklings. I thought you were one and took pity on you. But I had been mistaken...So now I have to at least be kind and deal with you."

Glyph looked at him for a few nano kliks before looking at the ground. She couldn't believe it. Megatron, a softy for sparklings? There had to be a reason and she was yet to find out more about it later. Yet it still surprised her to hear such a thing. But it did kind of hurt that he was only being nice to her for a wrong reason. Still nice though. Already Glyph began to feel much more comfortable and safe.

An idea suddenly popped into her processor, causing her to grow a deadly smirk that suddenly frightened the Decepticon lord. Megatron backed up as the little Autobot propped herself up onto her pedes and began to stalk towards him.

Glyph giggled once more before pouncing onto the larger mech. She crawled up him and held on dearly, tickling every spot she could reach. Megatron gasped and spun around, trying to pull her off. "What the slag are you doing?," he shrieked.

"Trying to find your tickle spot!," she laughed, crawling all over him. She poked at his seams, his wires, and his sensitive metal, yet she got no reaction.

Reaching over, Megatron growled as he grabbed Glyph by the pede and lifted her off of him, having her hang upside down. Glyph laughed and reached out to Megsy, only for him to lean away.

"..Whats this? You hated me just a second ago.."

Glyph shrugged, "I just warm up to certain bots very easily."

Megatron nodded softly, still giving her an odd look. Glyph stared at him like a curious sparkling. He shook his helm, "...I guess I should help you find your... Friends.."

The green femme nodded a little.

* * *

All seemed quiet as the city stood in silence. Bits of ash blew around as Megatron stuck his helm out of the cavern. He sneezed a little and slowly came out. The mech knew that you always have to be cautious of your surroundings, even if it did seem empty. He looked about the rubble and scanned the area, making sure there were no unsuspecting visitors heading their way.

When everything seemed clear, Megatron turned his helm towards the hideout and beckoned for Glyph to follow.

Glyph crawled out slowly, looked around as well, and hid behind the larger bot. Even out here she felt safe with Megatron, even if he was the enemy.

As they began to walk through the destroyed city, the sound of shouts and sirens began to rung about in the distance. Alarmed by the sudden surprise, Megatron nudged Glyph behind a large wreck and stood his ground, getting out his swords. If Glyph were here with him, the Autobots would possibly think that she joined with him and assumed her as a traitor.

But he doubt she wouldn't mind a few more dead comrades. The council could always make more.

At least ten Autotroopers emerged from the stirred dust they made. Noticing the larger Decepticon, they then transformed from their Alt-modes and readied their own weapons. Glyph gulped and hid further behind the rubble. She didn't wish to see anymore bloodshed. One orbital cycle was enough for her and it was all she could take. But since it was just Megatron dealing with them, she knew it would only take a few cycles.

Megatron let out a roar as he fired his fusion cannon and swiped his swords around. Slicing through the bodies of those pathetic clone soldiers and blasting them back against each other.

Glyph played with her servos, when suddenly a large servo grabbed her by the back of her neck and held her up high. She shrieked in horror as the Autotrooper peered at her, curiously, before getting a real grip on her.

Hearing the young one's cry, Megatron turned around and growled.

Much to the Autotrooper's mistake, it looked up only to see the larger mech charging towards him. And before it could even blink, the decapitated body went limp, giving Glyph the ability to run back for cover.

As every one of them fell, only one soldier stood. It shivered in terror as Megatron walked over to it. He smirked and raised his sword until it touched the trooper's chest. "You may run if you want. But only if you make it unable for me to shoot you.."

The Autotrooper nodded, transformed, and drove off as fast as it could. Megatron waited a moment before raising his cannon and powering it up. Once the bot was in range, he then shot. The ball of energy zoomed past the carcasses of other troopers and hit the only one alive. The vehicle swerved, dangerously until it then crashed into a pile of other wrecked vehicles, the color soon turning gray.

Now everything was clear.

Glyph smiled as she bounded up to Megatron, "That went well. You know, I could use you when bots I hate ask me out.."

Megatron shook his helm in humor, putting away his weapons. "And to believe you also date."

"Oh, I don't date. I find it distracting while I should be doing my job," Glyph said, trying to sound smart. "Its the reason why Ultra Magnus made me one of the top Archaeometrist!"

"Interesting..," Megatron commented. Glyph watched him curiously. He was so protective. She never really did have any creators since she was a sparkling. So was this how it felt like to have a parent? Megatron did act as if she was his creation.

"So Megatron...Do you have any sparklings of your own?", she had to ask.

"...No...Why-?"

"Just wondering," Glyph quickly looked away. Megatron closed his optics and sighed, "Actually...I _did _have a sparkling..A little femme...And another reason why I chose to save you...Was because she looked a lot like you.."

"Really?", she sat down on a cerement block. "But what did you answer 'no' when I asked?"

"Because...", he sat down next to her. "She got taken away. Since the rank I was in didn't allow breeding and sparklings..." The mech appeared in pain just talking about it.

Glyph gave him a sadden look as she scooted closer and put a servo on his large arm.

Megatron cleared his throat and sat back up, beginning to walk, "Come on. We have no time to loose." She followed obediently.

A few miles they walked. The whole planet felt empty as they looked for any signs of other Autobots and Decepticons. When Megatron accidentally stepped on a loose board in the ground, it made a loud screech and smoke suddenly sprouted out of the cracks. Glyph screeched and held onto his servo. The smoke faded and Megatron looked at her with a raised optic ridge.

She smiled at him, nervously, still holding on.

A megacycle passed before Megatron stopped Glyph. He poked his helm out from the corner and urged her to come over, "Seems like I found your comrades.."

Glyph looked and saw it was true. Ultra Magnus was there along with Sentinel Prime, Kup, Rodimus Prime, and others. She smiled a bit before turning to Megatron, "..Thank-you very much, sir.."

Megatron smiled, "You don't have to call me 'sir'."

"Alright," Glyph giggled. "Still.."

There was a silent, awkward moment. Glyph hesitated a little, until she made up her processor and glomped Megatron's waistline. Megatron raised his arms in surprise

"As I had said before, thank-you," she buried her faceplates into him.

"Your...Welcome?," Megatron glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Glyph nuzzled him before running back towards the others. Megatron watched her go as he then transformed into his Cybertronian alt-mode, flying off into the night sky.

* * *

Sentinel Prime walked into Ultra Magnus's temporary office until the one in the Elite Guard tower was repaired, "Here you go, sir. The data pads from the recent missions."

Magnus nodded, "I'll get to them right away, once I'm finished with this file."

"About what, sir?", Sentinel looked at it, always having to be very noisy about everything.

"About the rescue during the search party. What was that young one's name? Glyph, was it?", the older mech wondered. "Yes, sir," Sentinel answered. "The one whom was illegally born from that one slave stellar cycles ago. What was his name?"

Ultra Magnus shrugged and typed the femme's own name down, "Well, if she was born that way, she turned out to be a true Autobot, since most of the slaves turned into Decepticons, right? Yes..Its a shame."

Sentinel agreed, "You think we could use her to our advantage against them?"

"No. She doesn't deserve to fight against those brutal monstrosities. Besides, we need her for cultural advantage. Its what she's most best at."

* * *

**Well wasn't this loads of fun? No, Glyph isn't really Megsy's child. And No, I don't think Megsy can birth sparklings (If he can, I'd freak out from fangirlishness). Told you I was bored. ^^ **


End file.
